Meet the Devils!
by fazrulz21
Summary: Hyoudou Issei. That's my name. Everyone call me Ise. I used to be a normal highschool boy. But suddenly i met someone who i believed died long time ago. Smart!Ise, Gamer!Ise, NonPervert!Ise Prologue first...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Hi! I'm a new author with penname fazrulz21! You can call me faz or rul. It's up to you. It's my first x-over story. I hope you guys enjoy it! If I reach the review target, I'll post 1st chapter! For now, it's Prologue. Enjoy!**

**STORY, START!**

Life is unfair...

No, I don't mean human's lives. But mine.

Why did I say this? Well, at first I'm just a normal transfer student from my old school to one of the famous Highschool in my town, Kuoh Academy. There I made friends after 3 days with someone with the same interest as mine. A week later, when I was walking home, a (extremely very) cute girl came and confess to me! Well I thought I'm gonna be the happiest human in the world. Man, I've never been this happy since my parents passed away...

But then, everything changed since fire nation attac—

Eh? Something's wrong here...

Wait, it's different narration!

YO IDIOT AUTHOR! WHERE IS THE RIGHT PAPER!?

{GHE!? SORRY, MAN! HERE!} *toss*

Idiot... Sorry about that, where were we before?

Ah, yes. But then, everything changed since my own girlfriend tried to kill me.

'Tried'? Yeah, actually she failed to kill me because someone came and save me. Then because of that, my "girlfriend", who failed to kill me, fled away.

Why did she wanted to kill me? Did I do something wrong to her? But I didn't do anything to upset her. It's even on our first date! She was crying and apologizing to me. She said, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I never wanted this but my boss said you were a threat for us... I'm sorry..." Then a light spear formed in her hand and she tried to stab me with it. But someone came and stopped her. Before I can ask something, she flew away with a pair of black wings.

I'm about to ask but someone who saved me had already gone.

I never met my girlfriend since that day. And that person who saved me.

I really want to know why...

Why did she try to kill me?

How can she made that light spear?

How can she had a pair of wing?

Prologue : END

A/N :

**Allright, folks! That's all for the prologue! I've prepared the next chapter. If you want to read the next chapter, then review! If it already reach the target, I'll post the next chapter. See you soon!**

To be continued to Chapter 1 :

Welcome to Kuoh Academy!

fazrulz21, logging out...


	2. Chapter 2

Story 1, Chapter 1 : Welcome to Kuoh Academy!

A/N :

**Ahoo~ooy, pirates! I, fazrul21, had returned! Ah, sorry about that. I just played Assassin's Creed Black Flag and I can't stop thinkin' bout pirates! Yohohohoho~ I really need to stop that...**

**Okay, actually I wanted to wait till 15 reviews to update this chapter but my cousin [fikriNazif21] keep pushing me to update this chapter. Yeah... u're right 'bout dat, cousin... For [Guest] who reviewed third, I AM NOT GONNA THINKIN' BOUT STOPPIN' DIS FIC! Like I said on the beginning, last chapter was Prologue. That's why it's so short. So, here's the 1st chapter of "Meet the Devils!"!**

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. If I do, I'll make Naruto became little bit smart instead of an idiot. And I'll make Ise became a genius gamer instead of a pervert.**

**Warning! Smart!Ise, Gamer!Ise, Nonpervert!Ise, there will be typos and grammatical errors. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!**

**Now, onto the story**

**STORY, START!**

Morning. Monday morning. The day I hate the most. Why? Because Monday is evil! It's first day school of the week! Such an evil!

But not today. Although it's Monday, I actually can't wait to go to school. Well, it's because I'll be in a totally different school. Kuoh Academy. This school used to be an all-girls school. But last year it turned to co-ed school. That's why male student here are less than female student. But that's not the reason I enroll here. I attend this school because my cousin and my little sister are there. They want me to enroll there.

Oh, sorry. I haven't introduce myself.

My name's Hyoudou Issei. 17 years old. My friends and family called me "Ise".

There was a time someone from my old school (who I never know) saw me and said "Hey, isn't that Hyoudou?". Heh, I'm popular you said? THAT'S RIGHT! I actually AM popular! Why? Because I am the person who always brought champion throphy from every competition I followed. What kind of competition? It's GAMING COMPETITION of course! You thought I'm a genius? No, dude... I'm not actually genius. Just slightly above average. In my old school I'm the president of the Gaming Club. And in my club, I am the "King of RPG, FPS, and Galge". Yeah, that's right, dude! "Galge". It's not my best, but I kinda like it. Especially when you can get multiple girls. Hehehe...

Eh? Where do I get the money for the games? Well, from the gaming competition of course!

Oops, look at the time! I'm almost late!

Right now I'm standing in front of my class. Waiting to be called.

"Please come in, Hyoudou-san." The teacher called me. I entered the class. It's quiet at first. But then every girls in the class screamed like a fangirls.

"KYAAAAH! HE'S SO HANDSOME!"

"Do you think he already has a girlfriend?"

"PLEASE BE MY HUSBAND!"

And so on...

"Alright, girls, calm down! Hyoudou-san, please introduce yourself."

"Hai', sensei. Ohayou, minna (Good morning, everyone). Ore no namae wa Hyoudou Issei desu (My name is Hyoudou Issei). I'm from Karasawa High. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu..." after that, I bow.

"Okay, Hyoudou-san. You can sit at the empty seat back there near the window." Teacher said.

"Arigatou, sensei."

"Okay, class, open your math book page—" with that, the lesson started.

It's lunch break now. I've already made friends with Matsuda and Motohama. We shared same hobby : Gaming. Nice to hear that they're the best RPG gamers in Kuoh Academy. But they're a bit perverted... We already had a plan to make a Gaming Club in Kuoh. Actually Matsuda already registered the club last year but rejected by Students Council because they didn't have enough member. But now they can register the club because we already had enough member. It's me, Matsuda, Motohama, and my cousin plus my little sister. Oh I haven't introduce them right?

Shikato Fizan. He's my cousin from Jakarta. Well, actually he's my stepcousin. My uncle adopted him when he was five. His parents were my mom's best friends. We used to play together, bath together, sleep together, and so on. Sounds homo, eh? And my sister is Hyoudou Himeka. Well, actually she's my stepsister. I was adopted by her family when when I was 10. I was adopted by Hyoudou family because Hyoudou family was my father's best friends. I was adopted after my family was attacked. Ok, that's the story for later. Oh, actually Fizan and Hime were enganged. Their parents already planned their future. But faith wasn't on their side. Until now, they didn't know about this.

Oh, by the way, I haven't met any of them. Where are they?

"ISE/ISE-NIISAN!" oh, they're here.

"Long time no see, Ise. Wait, it's only been a week, right?" Fizan said.

"Yeah, it's been a week, eh? Wait, why did I said it like we haven't meet for ages?" I said jokingly.

"It must be because you miss him, right, Ise-niisan?" Hime said. Well, the way you said it sounds homo, Hime...

"Yo, Ise!" oh, Matsuda and Motohama are here too.

"Who are they, Ise?" Fizan asked.

"Ah, they're my classmates. This hage-kun (baldy) here is Matsuda, and this megane-kun (four-eyed) is Motohama. They are the future members of Gaming Club." I introduced Matsuda and Motohama to my two cousins.

"Oy, Ise! What's with that hage-kun and megane-kun!? Introduce us properly!"

"Why? You didn't like it? It fits you guys properly." Hearing that, Hime and Fizan laughed. Seeing them laughed like this make me happy. When I visit them at granma's house they looked gloomy. Then we heard the bell rang.

"Alright, see you later, guys!"

"See you again, Ise/Ise-niisan, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san!" then we went to our class.

We're on our way home. Hime and Fizan are not with us because they still had another club activities. If I remember Fizan was in Kendo club last year and Hime was in Tennis club.

"Ne, Ise. Have you ever thinking of having a cute girlfriend?" Matsuda asked.

"No." I answered shortly. It looks like he dissappointed by my answer.

"Come on, man! I know you always wanted a girlfriend! We can see that from your face! You were looking at your sister with lusty eyes!" HAH!?

"OY! What's with that!?"

"Come on Ise, admit it!" Matsuda forced me.

"No I didn't!" I answered. "I can't look at her with lusty eyes! She's my little sister! Besides, she's already enganged!" hearing this, both Matsuda and Motohama dropped to their knees.

"#OHOK! Looks like our hopes already lost, Motohama..."

"Agreed..." sigh... you guys are hopeless...

Alright, I'm going home. Bye!" then we separated and went to our home.

When I was walking alone crossing the crossing bridge, a girl, a CUTE GIRL approached me. I've never seen her uniform before. Where did she come from?

"A-a-ano, Hyoudou-san?" she called my name.

"Y-yes?"

"A-a-are you da-da-dating someone ri-ri-right now?" she asked while blushing.

"Uuh... n-not really..." I answered.

"Really!? Thank god!" eh?

"Hyoudou-san. M-my name i-is A-amano Y-yuuma. I-I-I... Wi-wi-wi-will you go-go out with m-me?" CONFESSION!? A GIRL CONFESSED TO ME!? IS THIS A DREAM!? Well, actually I wanted to reject her. But, those eyes... I just can't resist it! Curse those puppy eyes!

"O-okay. I'll go out with you." Yaaah... but the good news is, 17 years without girlfriend is over!

"NO WAY!"

"IT CANT BE!"

"Congrats, Ise!"

"Waah, omedetto (Congrats), Ise-niisan!"

That's reactions I got from my friends and cousins. Well, I'm no longer single now! Matsuda and Motohama dropped down to their knees and crying.

"NOOOO! WHY ISE!? WHY HIM!? IT'S NOT FAIR! HE ALREADY HAS A CUTE SISTER! NOW A CUTE GIRLFRIEND!? SHIT! _UNKO_! _KUSO_! _SIAL_! _KAMPRET_! _SEMPRUUUL*_!" Oy, stop saying that, will you!?

"It's okay, Matsuda! One day we will got one! For sure! Till that time, DONT LEND ISE ANY OF OUR GREATEST GAMES COLLECTION!" OY!

"Haah, whatever, guys. Let's go, Fizan, Hime-chan, Yuuma-chan." Then four of us leave.

"A date?"

"Um! I'd like to go ona date with you, Ise-kun. Are you free this weekend?" Yuuma-chan asked me while we're on our way home.

"Let's see... it's on october 10th, ri—ah..." Suddenly I remembered something.

"Hm? What is it, Ise-kun?"

"Ah, gomen (sorry), Yuuma-chan. If it's on october 10th, I can't. I already had a plan." I said to her. Yeah... it's [that day]...

"Are you going somewhere?" Yuuma-chan asked.

"... Yeah. I'm going to visit my parents and brother." I said. Well, it's my brother's birthday. So I wanted to visit them.

"Can I come with you? I'd like to meet your parents." Yuuma-chan said. Well, I don't really mind.

"... Okay, you can come." With that, we planned to visit my parents.

We went to see my parents with a motorbike. It's actually my uncle's bike, but he gave it to me because he prefers cars than bike. The place isn't far actually. But I want to go there with my bike. Not by train.

"Ise-kun, where are we going?" Yuuma-chan, who sat on the backseat asked me. But I didn't answer. I just keep going until we reach a cemetry area. I parked my bike and took the flower bouquet that I bought before. There I saw the same faces every year I came here. Fizan and Hime-chan. Then all of us –me, Yuuma-chan, Hime-chan, Fizan— went to the grave that written [Namikaze Minato], [Namikaze Kushina], and [Namikaze Naruto]. Yes. They're my real family. My parents and my brother. I put the flower on my brother's, Naruto's grave. Then we prayed.

"Good morning, mom, dad, nii-san (big brother). It's been a while, eh? I came to say Happy Birthday for you, niisan. Sorry I couldn't bought you guys a nice flower like my last visit." I talked to the grave like an idiot. I know they won't hear me. But I just... ugh... I can't hold it... I know that I'm crying again...

"Sob... sob... mom, dad, niisan. I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend here. Amano Yuuma-chan." I introduce Yuuma-chan to the graves in front of me. She bowed. Then I kept talking to the graves like an idiot for almost two hours long.

After visiting my parents' and my brother's graves, we went back home. Before that, the four of us stopped for lunch at a family restaurant.

"Ise-kun. Are you okay?" Yuuma-chan asked me. I just nodded my head.

"No. You're not." She said.

"Seriously, Yuuma-chan. I'm absolutely fine." I said.

"Don't lie to me! I know you're not okay!" she said while holding my hands. If she know why did she ask me? "If you would, I will listen to all of your stories. You can trust me." She said again. Alright then. I guess she need to know about me more. We're couple, aren't we?

"7 years ago." I began my story.

I was ten at that time. It happened right in front of my eyes. 7 years ago, october 10th, it was my brother's 13th birthday. We were about to celebrate it. But after my brother blew the candles,

BANG!

I heard a loud sound from the living room. Then, all of the sudden, I saw a man with a pair of black wing shot something from his hand to my mom.

"KAA-CHAN!"

"ISE, NARUTO, GO AND HIDE SOMEWHERE!" dad ordered us to hide. Then Naruto-niisan and I went upstairs and hide in Naruto-niisan's room. I hide under the bed. But before Naruto-niisan can hide, he got shot in the heart and dropped down. Died. I was very scared. But I come out from under the bed. The man saw me but I tackled him and run downstairs. There I saw dad stucked to the wall with his precious katana stabbed him on the right chest.

"Ise... run... and don't forget... to take our... katanas from the... save... It's all yours now... Take it, and run... Don't let that... Fallen get the swords..." dad took out the katana on his chest and sheated it. Then he gave it to me. After that he fell down. I do what he told me. The save was under the stairs. Right behind me. After I took the katanas, I prepared to run. But that man, that man with black wings, halted me in front of the door.

I was scared.

But I was also angry.

He killed my family. My precious family! I unsheated one of the katana in my hand. It's too long for me but I can handle it. Then before the winged man could approach me, I swing my sword right to his neck. But I failed to kill him. It only sliced his chest. But something weird happened. He suddenly screamed, fell down to his knees and held his chest. I saw steam came out from his wounded chest. Before I can attack the man, he ran away. Flying somewhere.

That was the most traumatic experience I've ever had.

3 days after the attack, I was adopted by my dad's close friends. Hyoudou family. I lived there since that time. I changed my name from [Namikaze Issei] to [Hyoudou Issei].

I can't forget his eyes. That winged man's eyes were filled with bloodlust. I can see that clearly.

I want revenge.

I wanted to kill him.

I can't let him live after he killed my family.

"So, that's what happened to your family?" Yuuma-chan who was quiet before spoke. I can't face her. I don't want her to see my crying face.

"That's happened to my family too." Fizan spoke. Yes, his family was also killed. His sister, his brother, his parents, all of them were killed. "I also saw her. The one who killed my family. She was using a blue longsword that looks like ice. She has 2 pairs of wings. Her crimson eyes... filled with bloodlust, anger, and... lifeless... she glared at me. I already had a machette in my hand. Ready to fight 'till death. But she flew away. She didn't kill me! Several months later I heard that this town resides someone who had some characteristic with her. I came here, from Jakarta, only to find her. Why did she kill my family, not me? I want the answer!" Fizan said. His body trembling. Holding his anger. Hime hugged him from beside. So that's why he came all the way from Jakarta...

"... sorry for telling you a nonsense story, Yuuma-chan." I said to her.

"N-no, it's okay. I believe you, Ise-kun, Fizan-kun." She said. She held my hand. Then after a while we leave the restaurant and went home.

"Thank's for listening to me, Yuuma-chan." I said to Yuuma-chan before I went home. Right now we're in front of her apartement.

"You're welcome, Ise-kun." She replied with a smile. DAMN! She's so cute when smiling like that! She looks like an angel!

"Oh, before that, I'd like to re-introduce myself, Yuuma-chan." I said. I only did this to the people I respect and to someone who's close to me.

"O-okay, Ise-kun"

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Issei! Pleasure to meet you!" I said and bowed to her.

"Fufu... The pleasure is mine, Uzumaki-Namikaze-san."

"Hehe, just call me Ise. That's enough."

"Okay, Ise-kun. Fufu..."

"Okay then. I'll be going home." I prepared to leave. But then Yuuma-chan touched my cheeks. Then, SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!

"Jaa ne, Ise-kun." Then she turn around and leave me. I was still stunned because all of the sudden, SHE KISSED MY CHEEK! _Ooooh gooood_~ I must be dreaming~! Oh, I forgot to tell her the other thing about me! Ah, well... I can tell her later about that...

The next day, I heard that we are going to have 2 new transfer students. I heard that they'll be in my class. Strange... I just transfered here a few weeks ago. Why did they were placed in our class? Then the bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Alright, class. I bet you already know about our new friends. Come in then, Hyuuga-san, Uzumaki-san." Then the new students came. The first was a girl. The second was a boy—

WAIT!

"Please introduce yourselves."

"Hai', sensei. #Ehm, Good morning, everyone. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"And my name is **Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto**. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

**NARUTO-NIICHAN!?**

"What is it, Ise? Your looked relly shocked." Motohama said. OF COURSE I'M SHOCK! That boy was supposed to be dead! Then that Naruto came to me and said.

"I'll talk to you later, Ise."

"How do you do, Ise? It's been a long time, eh?" Naruto said.

"No, you're not him." I said to him. Yeah, he's not Naruto-niichan.

"What makes you think so?"

"Naruto-niichan never call me by that name."

"Ahh, sou ka (is that so)?" yeah. Naruto-niichan called me [Sei]. Why did he call me that? Ah, because everyone called me [Ise], but he wanted to call me by a different name. So he called me [Sei].

"So, who are you?" I ask him.

"I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto—

"NO! You're not—

"**From another dimension**." Eh?

"What do you mean?"

"I came from another dimension. Didn't I just told you that?." What!?

"Wait, how did you—

"I came here as your guardian." He cut me off again...

"I don't need any guardian!" I yelled at him.

"You need us, Ise. It's a direct order from your father." What the...!?

"Who!? Dad!? How did you meet him!? You're not even from this dimension!"

"Ah, so you believe in me?"

"JUST ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

"We'll tell you later. But for now, I'll talk to your parents and bring you with me."

"What? No! I don't wanna leave this town! I have friends here!"

"Not like that Ise. You'll stay in this town, but you'll live with us."

"... [Us]?"

"Yes. Me, Hinata-chan, and the others from my time." Others from his time...? What does he mean!?

**Normal POV**

Somewhere, in an abandoned church.

"So, he's the last Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

"Yes, sir. Apparently he also had those swords."

"Hm..."

"Sir, that kid... does he really wield a [Sacred Gear]?"

"Yes, he has one. And I guess it's the strong one."

"So, what should I do next?"

"Keep watching him. I want you to get closer to him, and report everything about him. Do you understand, **Raynalle**?"

"Yes, **Azazel**-sama."

**Back to Issei's POV**

"So that's why we're going to take him with us, Hyoudou-san." Naruto-nii—I mean Naruto and his friend, Hinata are in my house now. They talked to my parents and sister, Hime.

"Hm... so what Minato said was true..." eh?

"What do you mean, Tou-san?" I ask my dad.

"Ise, you know that Minato was my best friend, right? And you know that he ask me to take care of you, right?" he ask. I just nodded my head.

"Now is the time that Naruto is going to take care of you." Mom said.

"What!? But it doesn't make any sense! He said that tou-san came to him and told me to take care of me. How is that possible!?"

"I believe you already know how, Ise." Mom said.

"... So that was real. My clan wasn't only the **last samurai clan**, but also... **Ninja**." Yes. My family, Uzumaki-Namikaze was the last Ninja-Samurai clan. Uzumaki, My mother's clan, were Samurai. And Namikaze, my father's clan, were Ninja.

"And also, there was another thing." Naruto said. "But I can't tell you now."

"Why?"

"Because we can't talk about it in front of your family right now." Hinata, who was standing behind me whispered to me.

"Alright, if you don't mind, we are going to move Ise's stuff to our place." Naruto stands.

"How?" I ask him. But he just walk to my room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"It's okay, Ise." Hinata said.

"Come on, Ise. It's time to move to our new home." Naruto said. Then we got to my room.

When we got to my room, Naruto took something from his backpack. It was a dagger with three blades and there were some kanji written on the handle. He took 8 daggers and throw each of the daggers to every corner of my room.

"Before we leave, Ise. Would you like to say goodbye to your family?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, he doesn't have to. He could come and visit this house again, right?" Hinata said.

"I mean goodbye isn't like that, Hinata-chan..." Naruto said. Okay, I understand. Then I face my family and said goodbye to them.

"I'll come and visit again later, tou-san, kaa-san, imoutou (little sister)." I said. Mom and Hime was crying. "Come on! Why do you guys crying? It's not like I'm going leave you all forever!" I said jokingly.

"I know that, but... you already like our son... sob... sob..."

"It's okay, kaa-san." I hugged mom. She cried louder.

"P-promise us that you'll come here for dinner, okay?"

"Yes. I'll come for dinner, tou-san."

"Nii-chan, don't forget to do your homework. And don't stay up too late because of your games! You're gonna be lat for school!" Hime said while hugging me thightly. Aaah~ my cute imoutou... Then I stood beside Naruto. We – Naruto, me, Hinata – holding hand each other.

"Ready, Ise?" Naruto ask.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Close your eyes." I do what he told me. Then suddenly I felt like I was teleported. When I opened my eyes...

...

...

...

My room felt bigger than before. No, IT REALLY IS BIGGER THAN BEFORE!

"Okay, Ise. I've teleported us and your stuffs to your new room. Now you can arrange your stuffs. I'll leave you here. Come down later for dinner okay? I'll introduce you to my friends later." Naruto said.

Well, my new life is going to start soon!

Chapter 1 : Welcome to Kuoh Academy

END

A/N :

**Okay, that's the first chapter! Here I made the [Perverted Trio] became [Gamer Trio]. Why? Because I'm sick with the story where Ise and the gank are perverted (even extreme pervert) and got beaten because they peeped the girls! So I made them became different. Naruto won't be super strong or godlike because I'm sick with that kind of story! Oh, I also made Ise's past different a bit. So... there will be no [Dress Break] or [Bilingual]? I'll replace it with different technique. Naruto won't have any [Sacred Gear]. What about Fizan and Hime? Well, they're my OCs. So of course I'll give my own character their [Sacred Gear]. Here are Their [Sacred Gears] :**

**Hime : [Brain Construct] : Can read someone's mind and re-construct it or replace someone's memory by touching the target's heads.**

**Fizan : [Gears Blade] : Can copy someone's [Sacred Gear] by touching them directly and converted it to another weapon (Mostly Swords). It's true forms are 6 blades that have their own element. I call it [Six Elemental Holy Blades].**

**Fizan's [Six Elemental Holy Blades] :**

_**Great Earth **_**: Great Sword with earth attribute.**

_**Gale Thruster **_**: Naginata with wind attribute.**

_**Aqua Trident **_**: Trident with water attribute.**

_**Blaze Katana **_**: Katana with fire attribute.**

_**Thunder Lance **_**: Lance with thunder attribute.**

_**Holy Saber **_**: Light Saber with light attribute.**

**That's all the spoiler I can give to you. Oh, Fizan and Hime's [Sacred Gears] haven't awakened yet. They will awaken when the time comes. I'll give you another spoiler if any other characters showing up. Oh, if there are some mistakes in spelling, grammar, or typo, I'm really sorry since I'm bad at grammar. English wasn't my first languange.**

**Additional Note :**

**-*Those words have same meaning : Shit or Crap. **_**Unko **_**and **_**Kuso **_**are from Japanese, **_**Sial**_**, **_**Kampret**_**,**_** Semprul**_**, are from Indonesian.**

**-Naruto WILL NOT joining Rias' peerage.**

**-Matsuda and Motohama are still perverts. But not like in the canon. I prefer to call them [Silent Pervert]. The real pervert here is Naruto. What can I say? He's a ninja. He could peep without no one noticing (except Hinata of course...).**

**-I'll be writing this story in my first languange, Indonesian.**

**I accept any kind of reviews and flames. But I can't accept your flames if it's about this fic's crazy idea or the pairings. Dude, it's FanFiction! Unleash Your Idea! If you don't like this story you can leave this page forever! You gain nothing for shunning someone's creations!**

**So, mind to review?**

To be continued to chapter 2 :

WHAT!? ALL OF YOU ARE DEVILS!?

fazrulz21, logging out...


End file.
